2024 U.S. Presidential Election (Brogan)
The ''United States ''presidential election of 2024 was the 60th quadrennial Presidential Election President Brogan won re-election winning the popular vote by a narrow margin, and the electoral vote by a wide margin. The 2024 Election had the highest turnout rates in history, and was the first election to have a major party have a ticket with a woman on the top and bottom. Brogan's Presidency With Brogan winning in 2020, the country had it's first Unity Presidency. During the course of Brogan's First Term, he lifted the country out of The Great Recession of 2020, created a stable court after a year and a half of it deadlocked, and restored stabillity to the country giving him a 79% approval rating going into the 2024 Election Democrat Nomination Ending of Civil War After Bernie Sanders' defeat in 2020, it marked the end of the relvancy of the socialists, ultimately ending The Internal Civil War, with The Progressives winning. The DNC finally returned to normal but that of course, came with some major changes. In 2021 the news network of MSNBC did a PAP (Party Affiliation Poll) in swing states such as Ohio, Pennsylvania, Iowa, Florida, Michigan, and North Carolina. Where voters overwhealmingly chose The Republican Party over The Democrats. This lead to Tom Perez and Keith Ellison stepping down as Chair and Vice Chair of The DNC respectively. Replacing them, was Chelsea Clinton and Fmr Gov. Bruce Wauner. New Order With Chelsea Clinton and Bruce Wauner the face of the party, they wouldn't tolerate the embarssmnt and messiness of the party. Over the course of 2021, the party recruited 60 Young Democrat Politicans to run for senate and house in 2022. With that change, support in swing states that recently went republican started to turn blue for the dems in the senate and for the governerships. That led to the democrats retaining a majority in the house, and the democrats winning a more comfortable majority in the senate in 2022 (52-48). Looking for a Candidate The Democrats won congress in 2020 and 2022 with young democrat recruits. The public was tired of the politicans that divided the party, they wanted change. And that change needed to come from the young recruits. Unfortunately, most of the recruits were busy running for congress. The Democrats needed a candidate who has energy, enthusiasm, and a candidate who wasn't responsible for the internal civil war. That Candidate was Former Governor, Senator Maggie Hassan. Sen. Hassan had recently won a 2nd Term in a landslide agaisnt Popular Incumbent Governor Chris Sununu, part of the Sununu Family Dynasty in Politics. Sen. Hassan was perfect. She had been quiet during the time of the civil war, she was fully vetted, and was a Traditional Liberal. A popular faction among democratic voters. Senator Hassan announced her campaign on June 11th, 2023 and almost immediately went on a 50 state tour to score some name recognition, especially in rustbelt states where shes almost unknown. Primaries Sen. Hassan had no opponents in the primaries and breezed threw them. At the convention she chose Freshmen Senator Val Demings from Florida to be her running mate. This would be the first woman dominated presidential ticket in american history. Republican Nomination Primaries With President Brogan's high approval rating The RNC decided to not put foward a primary challenger in the hope that President Brogan would push foward some conservative polices in his 2nd term. President Brogan, just like Senator Hassan breezed through the primaries and selected Incumbent Vice President Crist to be his running mate in the upcoming election. General Election President Brogan maintained his high approval rating through the summer of 2024, giving him momentum into the final months of the general election. Breezing through the primaries, Senator Hassan and Demings entered the general with momentum throughout the swing states challenging President Brogan and Crist in the polls. Debates Both candidates agreed to 3 Presidential Debates and 1 Vice Presidential Debate. Senator Demings easily single-handly won the debate over Vice President Crist. During the presidential debates such topics as climate change, healthcare, and taxes were hard ones for President Brogan with immigriation being an easy one. Senator Hassan kept pointing to her succsessful career in the senate, and as New Hampshire's governor, President Brogan questioned her abillites to be as succsessful in D.C. citing her not submiting a bill in her 1st Term in the senate. President Brogan ended up winning two of the three debates. ELECTION MAP ABOVE IN INFOBOX Category:Politics Category:United States Category:Elections